Raphael's Rescue
by starry-oblivion
Summary: Raphael recollects an incident with an OC that caused him to be careful of his involvement with humans, especially with women.


**Authors Note: **This is mixed with direct quotes from my earlier story about Donatello and April's relationship (entitled "Complete," if you'd like to read it). You don't need to have read it to appreciate this story, but it might help. Enjoy!

* * *

"I know why you are angry, my son." 

Raphael looked up at Splinter. The scorching heat was stupidly unbearable, the mosquitoes decided they needed more green in their diets, and, as the icing on the cake, Raphael had just had a brutal argument with Donatello. It wasn't about one of his stupid inventions gone awry or anything like that, either. "What you mean?"

"I saw what you saw," Splinter responded, "and had a discussion with April similar to that which you have had with your brother. However, based on your body language and your personality, I can assume my conversation was slightly more civil." Raphael turned away, disgusted. "Civil" was not a word he wanted to hear at this point. Especially not when he had just caught his brother and his best friend's girlfriend… together. No way. Civility was definitely not going to be achieved this time around. "If _that's_ civil, then I don't mind bein' an outcast 'a society."

He kept his eyes focused in front of him, ignoring Splinter's gaze and knowing that his sensei's careful eyes were on him the whole time. "And don't try to analyze my behavior, either," he told his teacher. "You already know how I feel about this, so the fact that the 'smart one' can't get that through his head pisses me off." His sensei said nothing, making Raphael slightly uneasy. In the silence that followed, Raphael couldn't help but recollect _why_ he felt so strongly against Donatello's emerging feelings for April.

* * *

It had all started the winter before.

The cold was so fierce that it even managed to find its way down into the usually-muggy lair. Unable to simply sit still in cold—or stand Michelangelo's constant wondering over what "Santa" was going to bring them for Christmas—Raphael decided to go topside and spend some time on his own. A little running along the rooftops would do him good… or so he thought.

Huddled up in a trench coat and hat as he kept to the shadows, Raphael eventually descended from the tops of the buildings and managed to blend into the dark, inattentive streets of New York City. The few people who actually decided to venture the cold were mostly hunched into their coats and walking to their destinations as fast as they could. They would hardly notice a short, stocky, green-skinned guy in a trench coat, so Raphael saw no harm in taking advantage of what nature provided him and enjoy the night. He wasn't exactly alone, but at the same time, he was. He liked it best that way.

A few blocks passed by uneventfully, until he eventually saw two figures emerging from an alleyway. Slowly, since he knew that there were very few legitimate reasons for people to be in an alley at this time of night, Raphael slid even closer to the shadows. He squinted at the dim forms as his hands went into his pockets and clenched the handles of his sais, just in case.

Soon enough, he saw that one of the two people was a middle-aged, poorly-dressed man. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he briskly walked away from the young girl that left the alley with him. Raphael realized that the guy was walking a bit oddly and, at the same time, saw that the girl wasn't exactly dressed very… elegantly. Adjusting a very short red skirt, the girl appeared very tired and detached. It wasn't until Raphael was already passing by her that he realized something that he found a little startling: she was a prostitute. _Funny_, he thought, picking up his speed as he passed her while she pulled something out of her pockets. _She don't look that much older than _me_. This city's goin' down the tubes._

No sooner had the thought left his head that he heard an aggravated voice murmur, "Shit!" He slowed his step for a moment, but continued on, not wanting to get involved with whatever melodrama this girl was going to pull. "Hey," the girl suddenly called after him. "Hey, mister! Ya got a quarter? Just a quarter!"

Unable to help himself, he incredulously commented, "If _that's_ all you're chargin', I'm surprised there's not a line around the block for ya." Knowing he was going to get himself in trouble, Raphael rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm. He suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Stopping, he looked down to see that a large wallet of sorts had been thrown at him. He glared up at the girl, who seemed to be extremely annoyed by him.

"Idiot," she growled. "I need to make a phone call. That's all, you pervert." Stooping down, Raphael picked up the thrown item and said, "So you chuck your money at me and call me names, then expect a loan? I ain't Washington Mutual, kid." Crossing her arms over her chest, the girl replied, "I ain't stupid. I wouldn't throw my wallet at a jackass if it had any money in it. All it's got in it is my ID."

"There's still the matter of you callin' me names," Raphael responded as he threw the wallet back at her. As she caught it, he added, "So the answer's no." He turned to leave and heard the beginning of an irritated cry from her that was suddenly cut off. Looking up in the direction he was walking, he saw a tall, athletic, green-haired young man approaching, a smirk on his face as his pace gained intent. "Yo Ruby," he shouted, his gravelly voice echoing in the streets. "Got some time?"

Figuring that the guy must have been a regular or something, Raphael looked down and continued on his way. He was surprised to feel a sudden tug on his arm. Looking up, he saw that the girl had followed him and hooked her arm in his. "Sorry, Wolf. Just got called on. Maybe next time."

Raphael tried to object, but became too preoccupied by a sudden burst of pain as one of her high heels purposely came down on his foot, silencing him. He stopped as the one called Wolf grabbed the girl's free arm and pulled her to a halt. "Called, huh?" He didn't seem convinced. "He doesn't exactly look _enthused_ or nothing." Raphael managed to look up just as she pulled away from the aggressive punk, stating, "Well, he's good at keepin' his urges from getting' too outta hand. Y'know… like _normal_ people do."

"You saying I'm not normal?" Raphael couldn't help but smirk and throw in, "You sayin' I _am_ normal?" He turned to leave, but the girl was still latched onto his arm and so followed after him. "Sorry Wolf," she repeated, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I think Lizzie's only a couple of corners away, if you've got it bad."

The thrown remark made Raphael rather uncomfortable. "Hey kid," he whispered. "I'll play along if you want me to, but can ya let go of my arm? You're cuttin' off the circulation." Instead of obliging, she wrapped her other arm about it as well. "Wolf's likely to cut in if he sees any leeway," she whispered back. "You look like a shady guy, so he might not try anything if I'm on you." Frustrated, Raphael said, "Shady, huh? Ya got a great way with words, ya brat, ya know that?"

"Listen," she said, trying to reign in her anger. "Quit being a dick. I've had a bad night and don't need this right now." Raphael was about to make a bitter retort when Wolf's voice called again, surprisingly close by. "I don't want Lizzie, smartass." Raphael was taken by surprise when the girl's grip was suddenly wrenched away. Turning around, Raphael saw that she had been grabbed by the back of her neck and jerked away. "I want you," he uttered menacingly. "And you better stop playing your stupid games to avoid me, got that?"

"_You're_ the one who's gotta quit the games, kid." Wolf looked up at the sound of Raphael's voice, just in time to see his foot go right at him. Hit in the stomach, he fell backwards, the wind kicked out of him. The girl stumbled, but Raphael quickly pushed her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt. "Cuz trust me," he continued, "you are _way_ outta your league."

"Um," the girl began quietly, putting a hand on Raphael's arm as though to pull him back. "You wanna know why I call him Wolf?" Confused as to the relevance of the question, Raphael asked, "What, it ain't his name?" Hearing movement behind them, Raphael quickly spun around. Half a dozen other ominous figures similar to this "Wolf" were standing behind them, almost all of them brandishing some sort of weapon. A bit of fear creeping into her voice, the girl replied, "Because he travels in a pack."

"Heh," Raphael laughed, withdrawing his sais. "Seven to one. That ain't fair. Only seven?" Wolf attempted to jump up from the ground and attack Raphael from behind, but he was so loud to Raphael's carefully trained ears that the turtle didn't even need to look back. A mere pull of his arm behind him connected with the creep's face, knocking him out. Swiftly unbuttoning his coat and removing his hat, Raphael threw them both to the girl, saying, "Here, hold these. They just been washed, and I don't want no one gettin' on my case for messin' up my dress clothes so fast." He didn't even bother waiting for her undoubtedly shocked reaction before jumping into a brawl with the approaching mob. "Let's dance, losers."

Whether they were thrown off by his appearance or they really were just a bunch of weak nimrods, Raphael couldn't tell. He just knew that he went through the first two in three seconds, and it was definitely enough to shake off the cold. Only one attempted to attack him with the weapon in his hand, and Raphael saw the heavy chain coming at him from the corner of his eye. Ducking backwards, he allowed one of his sais to get tangled in the chain as he kicked another goon out of the picture. "One good jerk deserves another." Yanking back on the sai, Raphael grinned as his assailant went flying into another one of his companions. Another one managed to run away, too much of a coward to even stand around and fight. It was all over in a matter of seconds. "Pshaw," he muttered. "And here I thought I was gonna get some exercise in."

He turned around and saw that the girl was clutching his coat and hat with a wide-eyed expression, backed up against a streetlight. Her bright red lips were slightly parted in either amazement or fear, and Raphael fully expected her to go screaming into the night at any moment. It's happened before, after all.

"Listen, kid," he told her, slowly approaching her so as not to startle her away. "If you're gonna run off, at least let me have my stuff back before ya do, okay? I'd prefer _not_ to freeze for the rest 'a the night." The girl made no movement for a moment, and only tensed up when he stepped under the light, making Raphael wonder if he was just going to have to snatch it out of her hand and go up to the rooftops before she could attract the wrong kind of attention.

Slowly, she extended her arms, offering him the strewn coat and hat. "Um… thanks," she said quietly. More grateful than he let on, Raphael put the items back on as he said, "Yeah. No problem. Try to keep out of trouble, will ya, kid?" She quickly corrected, "Ruby. My name's Ruby."

He met her eyes, wondering if she was actually formally introducing herself to him and expected him to do the same. Deciding against it, he turned and began to walk back on his way as he advised, "Yeah. Well, try to keep out of trouble, will ya Ruby? I ain't always gonna be around, and the streets aren't a pretty place for a girl like you."

"For a girl like me?" Raphael quickened his pace as he heard her begin to walk towards him. "What's that supposed to mean? A girl like me? Huh?" When Raphael only sped up again, she ran ahead of him and stopped directly in front of him, forcing him to a halt. "A whore? Is that what you mean? The streets are dangerous for a whore?"

"That's not what I meant," Raphael countered, irritated. "I just meant a _girl_. A young _girl_. But if you wanna bring your occupation into it, then yeah, it's not safe for a chick like you either." Ruby laughed bitterly at his words. "My occupation? Oh, that's some great terminology, buddy. They teach you that in martial arts class?" Frustrated, Raphael almost yelled, "Hey, what's the deal? You always so hotheaded and up in people's faces?" Realizing the irony in what he just said, he added more to himself, "Did _I_ just say that?"

"Look jerk," she growled, "between this and your earlier comment about the quarter, I figure that you don't get to deal with people much." He cut her off. "Oh, ya mean the green and the shell didn't give that much away?" She made a frustrated sound. "You… oooh! Guys like you, they make my blood boil, you know?" Trying to walk past her, Raphael muttered, "I didn't think you usually _met_ guys like me."

He came to a stop as she continued speaking, trying to keep her voice from echoing in the street. "If I was wearing slacks and a wool jacket instead of a bubble coat topping off my whore costume, then I bet you would've either given me a quarter or been more polite about it. You look at me and the things that I do, and you automatically assume the worst out of me. I don't do this for fun! I didn't grow up wanting to do this. Circumstances happen, and it's a pretty pissy thing that even giant karate _turtles_ look at me like I'm scum, okay?"

Her words hit him hard. He couldn't deny that he _had_ made certain assumptions about her after he realized what she did for a living. And yet…. _People do the same thing to me once they realize what _I_ am. And if they see me attackin' another human—even creeps like _these_ guys—they think I'm some kinda monster._ Slowly, he turned to face her. In a soft voice, he told her, "I don't think you're scum."

She looked at him, perhaps expecting more. Blinking confusedly at the lack of anger thrown back at her, she straightened up and continued to gape at him. Finally accepting the fact that he wasn't going to say anything else, she looked down and absently rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh," she said quietly. "I… um…."

"He hurt ya?"

Ruby looked up at the sound of his voice. "What?" Raphael explained, "Your neck. Did he hurt ya?" Slowly understanding what he meant, she shook her head. Raphael noticed that her eyes glistened in the dim light, signaling tears. "No," she replied hoarsely. "No… he… didn't get the chance to hurt me this time." Her tears falling freely, she made her way over to him and hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Unsure of what to do, Raphael remained immobile for a moment before slowly putting his arms reassuringly over her shoulders, realizing that she stood only an inch taller than him, even with her heels. "Hey," he said lowly. "Hey, it's… it's okay. Just…." Raphael trailed off as he saw the one named Wolf slowly beginning to stir. His first instinct was to go and put him out of commission, but he didn't want to upset the sobbing girl anymore than he had to. "C'mon," he told her, pulling her away. "I'll walk ya home."

She looked up at him. "What?" He repeated his statement, and she asked, "Why?" Shrugging, he replied, "Well, ya haven't called the cops on me or asked when my people intend to take over the Earth or any of those other stupid things, so I guess I can stand ya for a bit." With an uncertain smile, she slowly began walking and said, "You really do have a way with words, Green Boy." Following after her as she wiped away her tears, he decided to acquiesce. "The name's Raphael."

"Like the painter?" Raphael nodded. Musingly, the girl commented, "Raphael was supposed to be one of the gentlest, calmest, and most spiritual of the Renaissance painters. The way you handled Wolf and his boys, I'm thinking you're not too close to your namesake." Amused, he asked how she knew so much about the painter. She responded, "I just finished studying him in art history class."

"Ya go to school?"

Raphael quickly shut his mouth after his disbelieving question. He had simply assumed that, being a prostitute, she was also a dropout. _Guess this is what she means about thinkin' the worst 'a her, huh?_ Thinking that the question implied doubt about her age, she answered, "Yeah, I know. People always think I'm older. I'm only sixteen."

"Sixteen, huh? Ain't that a bit young to be… y'know… goin' out and… workin'?" Ruby remained quiet for a moment. Then, her voice going somewhat cold, she answered, "I do what I have to do to provide for my family." Raphael let that sink in for a while before remarking, "Ya sound like someone I know."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Raphael wondered why she seemed to be taking his appearance so well. Most of the other women he encountered ended up screaming or fainting or trying to attack him. Finally, she asked a question that answered his. "You're one of those turtles that they talk about on the news, aren't you?"

"What, we get press coverage now?" Raphael asked sardonically. "No wonder I get so many interestin' reactions anytime I go topside." Somewhat timidly, she said, "Well, you're not exactly a top story or anything. You're more of an urban legend. People keep saying they know someone who knows someone who's seen you, but there's not really any proof. Guess it's my turn to play the friend of a friend."

"I'm sure you're honored," he murmured. She laughed slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. "I am, actually." Raphael turned to look at her curiously. "Someone actually bothered to attempt a rescue," she explained, speaking quietly. "That doesn't happen too often. Not with me." Starting to become uncomfortable by the severity the conversation seemed to be taking, Raphael told her, "Maybe people just don't see you as the type 'a person who needs rescuin'."

Ruby paused before inquiring, "How can people tell?" She looked up to meet his eyes. "Maybe _you_ need rescuing, too." Raphael let out a single laugh. "Rescue? Me? I ain't never needed to be rescued. When I get myself in trouble, I get myself outta it, too." Merely looking at him for a few moments, Ruby finally asked, "Maybe if you let people rescue you once in a while, you wouldn't get into so much trouble to begin with."

"Right," Raphael said, trying not to pay too much attention on her words, lest he end up brooding. "Ya takin' a philosophy class or somethin' along with art history?" Looking back ahead, she replied, "No. That's actually from my peer negotiation class. My guidance counselor recommended I take it because I've apparently got some anger management issues or something." Feigning shock, Raphael exclaimed, "You? No! Wouldn't've figured that one out in a million years."

Jokingly pushing him away, Ruby stated, "Shut up!" Surprised that she actually pushed at him, Raphael stumbled slightly. Regaining his balance, he lightly pushed her back, not wanting to fling her across the street. "You gonna make me?" Laughing loudly, she ran for him and shoved him once again. "Maybe," she giggled.

Rather astonished at how uncharacteristically lighthearted he suddenly became, Raphael was about to continue on with their shoving match before he had the sensation of being watched. He stopped suddenly, and Ruby was about to ask him what was wrong when she seemed to catch sight of something just beyond him. A deep voice suddenly boomed throughout the night. "Well, looky here. It's one 'a 'em turtle freaks wit Ruby."

Turning, Raphael saw a large gang of thugs across the street, most of them bearing a familiar symbol on their clothing or tattooed on them somewhere. "Purple Dragons?" As Ruby clung to his shell for protection, Raphael asked, "You mean those guys back there were… Purple Dragons?"

"Purple Dragon initiates," Ruby clarified. "You know the Purple Dragons?" Withdrawing his sais once again, he said, "Oh yeah. I just keep forgettin' how quick they multiply." Two of the Dragons charged for him, and he pushed her back, shoving his coat off again. "Ya know the drill," he told her as he went after them.

"Looks like Ruby got desperate for a customer tonight," one of the others remarked. "First time makin' it wit a mutant?" With a split kick to the two goons coming at him, Raphael located the wiseguy and went after him next, asking, "Anybody ever tell ya how to talk to a lady, dipstick?" The guy didn't know what hit him as a large green fist flew through the air and connected with his face. _These guys are makin' this too easy._

He continued performing his violent dance, feeling more and more exhilarated with every punch he threw and every kick he felt connect. Ninjutsu was all right, but nothing could compare with a good, old-fashioned street brawl. As he used his sais to disarm two of the creeps, he suddenly heard someone some distance behind him say, "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons."

Raphael's blood ran cold as he heard two loud gunshots ring through the air.

He turned to look behind him, and was immediately pushed away by both of his would-be victims as they scrambled away. He hit the ground hard, but didn't stay down. All of the Dragons who could stand were making off as quickly as they could. Raphael quickly made his way to his feet and surveyed the area, seeing the one thing he had hoped he wouldn't.

Ruby was lying on the sidewalk, a hand over her midsection. Even from the distance, Raphael could see the black blood pouring between her fingers. "Ruby!" He darted towards her, kneeling besides her. Just when he thought the worst, Ruby's eyes met his. "Hey," she said thinly.

Breathing hard, Raphael carefully removed her hand from her wound. From what he could tell, at least one of the bullets had surely punctured her liver. Unless she got immediate medical attention, she was going to die. "You're wearing red," she suddenly noticed. "I like red. It's the color of my name."

"Ruby…." Raphael trailed off as he heard sirens in the distance. It was unlikely that the cavalry would come in so quickly, so it was most likely that someone had heard the previous scuffle and the police were only now arriving on the scene. If he was there when the police got there…. But he couldn't leave her. Not like this. "Ruby, I… I'm sorry. I… I can't do anythin' for you."

Ruby managed a small smile. "What do you mean, Raphael?" Her voice was growing quieter and weaker, forcing Raphael to focus hard on her words. "You rescued me." Seeing flashing red sirens coming in from down the street, Raphael gently put her hand back. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I can't… I gotta go. I'll hope for the best."

The sirens becoming deafening, Ruby uttered something quietly. Raphael thought it was meant to be, "It's already happened." He couldn't stay and find out, though. A car already skidded behind him, and he got to his feet, gathered his coat, and fled to the shadows. He didn't realize he left behind his hat until he returned to the lair.

He was too busy contemplating the blood left behind on his hand.

* * *

Raphael turned on the news later that night.

Michelangelo complained about how he wanted to watch the late-late-late-late night movie, but Raphael paid him no attention. Leonardo looked up from his book and commented on how quiet he was. Donatello was too busy working on some new gadget to really offer anything but a joking remark in passing about it. To prove that he really didn't want to hear their voices, Raphael raised the volume on the television as Splinter sat besides him.

It didn't take long for him to hear what he had wanted to find out. A ten-second local report. Over a dozen Purple Dragons found unconscious. One anonymous young girl found wounded. She died on the way to the hospital.

_Ten seconds_, he thought disgustedly as he stood up and left the room. _In five minutes, she manages to become my friend… and in ten seconds, they sum up the entire exchange. _Standing just outside the lair, Raphael let out a loud, frustrated cry, allowing it to reverberate off the sewage tunnels. _Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. It's not fair._

"An acquaintance of yours, I gather?" Raphael turned to see Splinter standing behind him, observing him thoughtfully. "Splinter…." He tried to form the words, and eventually had to take a deep breath before he continued. "I think I'm beginnin' to understand this whole stick-to-the-shadows business."

"Oh?"

"Once we get outta the shadows," Raphael whispered, more to himself than to Splinter, "then we just mess up the lives of the people that we wanna protect the most." Splinter said nothing and, being unable to stand the silence, Raphael blurted out, "She was _good_, Splinter! She was my age, and all she wanted to do was look out for her family. And she becomes an 'anonymous young girl,' even though her wallet _had her ID in it_! What, her name wasn't good enough to say on television? She wasn't important enough to follow up on? What's gonna happen to her family? What are they gonna do now?"

He ended up yelling at his sensei, something he often tried very hard not to do. Breathing hard, Raphael looked away, embarrassed by the volatile emotion he was exhibiting yet again. At length, Splinter calmly answered, "They will mourn. They will grieve. And then they shall hopefully remember the sacrifices she made for them, and they will move on. Such is life, Raphael. And such will be what happens when I pass on, a nameless figure to the greater world, but a father and teacher to you and your brothers."

Somehow, this didn't make Raphael feel much better.

* * *

"How long have you suspected it?"

Raphael snapped out of his thoughts. _What? … oh yeah. Donny. And… April. _"What makes ya think I suspected it?" In a somewhat wry tone, Splinter replied, "I analyzed your behavior." With a heavy sigh, Raphael muttered, "I thought I told ya not to do that." Without waiting for Splinter to respond, he said, "Where're the guys? By the lake? I'm 'a go join 'em."

As he began heading to the lake, he was stopped once more by Splinter's voice. "Raphael. I judge that you are sensible enough to not burden the others with your knowledge?" Seeming to think it over, Raphael shot Splinter a look over his shoulder.

He loved his brother. That much was certain. And he also loved April like a sister. But he couldn't argue with the fact that they just didn't belong together. Not just because of April's relationship with Casey. It was more than that. _Ruby…._ "For once," he told Splinter, "it's not _me_ that ya gotta talk to about being sensible."

Continuing on to the lake, Raphael thought back to the girl in the red skirt so many months ago. She was such a pretty girl, and she didn't automatically think him to be just some freak of nature. She was… different. Different from the rest of her kind. And Raphael knew that he was, too. Not liking the sudden ache in his heart, Raphael searched for his brothers as he wondered over what could have been.

He only hoped that April would never have to hurt the way Ruby did.


End file.
